


Долгие ночи, короткие ночи…

by Jane_Doe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe





	Долгие ночи, короткие ночи…

Маленький городок в глуши Айдахо. До открытия охотничьего сезона всего несколько дней, и из-за наплыва охотников ни в единственной в городе гостинице, ни в окрестных мотелях свободных комнат почти не осталось. Для приезжих федералов места, разумеется, находятся, но селиться приходится по двое в номер.

По мнению Моргана, это не бог весть какое неудобство. Подобное и раньше изредка случалось. Правда, делить гостиничный номер с занудой и педантом Хотчем – удовольствие не из приятных, но когда тебе выпадает возможность поспать всего-то несколько часов в сутки, ночь пролетает мгновенно. И какая, в сущности, разница, кто находится рядом…

Но разница есть. Морган понимает это, когда Хотч, передавая ему ключ от номера, произносит между прочим, как само собой разумеющееся:

\- Ты с Ридом.

Рид, кажется, не имеет ничего против: рассеянно кивает и обеими руками тащит тяжелую сумку к лестнице. А Морган с такой силой сжимает кулак, что острые грани гостиничного брелока больно впиваются в ладонь, и изо всех сил старается не выдать своего смятения. Можно, конечно, попросить Гидеона поменяться. Но представив, какую логическую цепочку способны выстроить от этой просьбы профессиональные профайлеры, Морган лишь тоскливо вздыхает и обреченно плетется вслед за Ридом.

Распахнув дверь номера, он испытывает мгновенное облегчение, когда обнаруживает, что в комнате две кровати. По крайней мере, ему не придется делить с Ридом постель. Однако это чувство так же стремительно улетучивается: номер очень маленький, и кровати стоят настолько близко, что расстояние между ними немногим больше фута. Он будет слышать каждый вздох Рида, каждый шорох, чувствовать его рядом…

Все то время, пока Рид шумно плещется в душе, Морган старательно убеждает себя в том, что вот сейчас он тоже примет душ, ляжет в постель и сразу уснет. Крепко и без сновидений. И он уже почти верит в это, когда хлопает дверь ванной.

Но когда Морган видит влажные волосы Рида, и дурацкую полосатую пижаму, у которой слишком сильно распахнут ворот, и капельки воды на его коже – он с кристальной ясностью понимает, что это будет очень долгая ночь.


End file.
